


This Time

by Hieiko



Series: All We've Ever Done is Dance [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Lines Challenge, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the livejournal "First Lines" meme. First line here is by Spike's Heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time

The ride home from Los Angeles was considerably more carefree than the ride out from Sunnydale.

At least, she thought so. When they had left the crater that used to be Sunnydale, Buffy had left part of herself behind. She just hadn't realized how important a part it was.

Because she was an idiot.

She smiled at the man whose arms were wrapped around her now, and corrected herself.

A very _lucky_ idiot.

Oh yes, even after facing demons worse than the ubervamps, the ride home from Los Angeles was considerably more carefree.

Because, this time, Spike was with her.


End file.
